


For a good time

by Tashilover



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wall sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a good time

"What's a glory hole?"

Martin spat out his coffee. Douglas bit his knuckle, trying desperately not to laugh as Carolyn looked on, horrified. "Arthur, what are you reading?"

Arthur frowned at their responses. He pointed to the computer screen and said, "The news. They were talking about this politician who got in trouble because he was found... with a glory hole. What's that?"

Martin gaped, his mouth opening and closing, physically unable to talk.

Douglas decided to answer. "Well, Arthur, when two walls are in love-"

"Douglas," Carolyn snapped. "Shut it."


End file.
